In the field of natural language processing, machine learning such as a neural network has been employed. In addition, a method of performing a predicted control using a neural network has been developed.
As a method of performing search or classification of sentences in the field of natural language processing, a recurrent neural network (RNN) autoencoder which is an example of the neural network has been developed. The RNN autoencoder (RNNA) performs training by setting the same data in the input and the output without using training data to obtain a feature quantity of a sentence such as a compressed representation.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-221378
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-191967
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-28332